Choices
by pansy1980
Summary: After Endgame- Kathryn begins to relax, then life happens *Now finished!
1. Chapter 1

The choices we make

It's been a year since voyager came home. But change is on the horizon.

Kathryn threw a pillow across the room attempting to hit the alarm clock. The first time she missed. She growled as she attempted her second shot. This time she hit the alarm clock and it fell to the floor, however the alarm kept bussing. She gave it the captain stare, and then threw a blanket over her head.

Kathryn's younger sister came in after hearing the alarm go off for what seemed like an eternity. She walked over to the alarm and shut if off. She noticed her sister lying on the bed, still asleep, so she grabbed one of the pillows off the floor and aimed for her sister.

Sensing that someone was in the room Kathryn jumped up. She shook her hair back and smiled at her sister.

"Throw that pillow and your dead sis."

Pheobe grinned at her sister. "That sounded like a challenge." And with that she threw the pillow at Kathryn. Kathryn lunged out of her bed and tackled her sister. Both of them were laughing as they hit the dresser.

Gretchen was downstairs when she heard a thump against the wall. "Hey you two no ruff housing!" You are after all both adults; I really shouldn't have to remind you of that!"

"Sorry mom," the girls said together, as they both giggled.

"Breakfast girls!" Pheobe and Kathryn raced down stairs slipping on the wood floor, as they headed for the kitchen. Kathryn lost her balance as she slid into the hall table. Pheobe who had better balance made it to the table uninjured.

"Honestly girls what has gotten into you this morning?"

Pheobe took a bite out of her toast, and set it down on her plate. "Kathryn's got a big date tonight. Gretchen turned around and looked at Kathryn.

"And who is this date with young lady?"

Kathryn gave Pheobe a "you're going to get it look," and then politely told her mom, "just a guy."

Pheobe choked on her orange juice, while trying to swallow her eggs. She looked at her sister and couldn't resist. "Kathryn's just anxious because she wants to get to more than 2 base tonight."

Kathryn turned bright red, as her mom came back over to the table. Gretchen sat next to Kathryn and looked at her seriously. "So you two are going to a baseball game tonight I didn't think you liked baseball Kathryn."

Pheobe and Kathryn both choked back tears, as their mom was completely clueless to what they were chatting about. As Kathryn took another bite of her pancakes she looked at her younger sister. They looked a lot alike except for a few differences. Pheobe was a tad shorter, had longer hair and her eyes were hazel. But unlike Kathryn, Pheobe had a little more cleavage.

Pheobe like Kathryn was unmarried and perfectly content working and taking care of her mom. She worked for Indiana State University as a professor of Biology. She was also the youngest member of the senior staff. Kathryn joked that her sister was going to marry one of the "old timers."

As breakfast ended, Pheobe and Kathryn helped clear the table as Gretchen headed off to her book club. Pheobe was rinsing the dishes while Kathryn scrubbed them. Pheobe took one of the dishes from Kathryn and proceeded to rinse it. "You missed a spot, Kathryn."

"I did not."

"Really then what's this?" She held the plate in front of Kathryn so that she could inspect it. Kathryn growled as she saw a scrap that she had overlooked. "Maybe you need glasses, at your old age, Pheobe said as she began to laugh.

Kathryn bit her lip and turned to her sister. "Yeah maybe you need some too so that you can find the better looking men to go out with, I mean the last one you went out with was a complete monster."

"He was not!" "Pheobe he looked like swamp thing!" At that moment Pheobe turned the hose at the sink on her sister completely soaking her and the floor. She jumped as Kathryn tired to grab her. Pheobe ran to the front door opened it and ran into a man who was standing at the front door.

Kathryn bounded after her, "Oh Pheobe you are going to get it now wait till I get a hold of you did I ever tell you what happened the time that Chakotay crossed me, she got to the front door and stopped.

"And what would that be Kathryn, care to refresh my memory?"

Pheobe stood on the stoop and carefully slipped next to the man on the front door. Pheobe pointed at Chakotay, and looked at her sister. "This is Chakotay?" Kathryn nodded.

Pheobe grinned as she held out her hand. Nice to meet you Chakotay, I'm Pheobe Kathryn's younger and sister, would you care to come in? "Kathryn was about to bake a cake for our neighbors BBQ.

Chakotay chuckled, "And you let her do that, I mean you have enough fire fighters to fight that kind of a blaze?" Kathryn gave Chakotay one of her stares, "Don't encourage her Chakotay; my cooking is not that bad!"

Pheobe sat on the stool next to Chakotay and whispered to him. "Don't worry I am supervising." "I heard that Pheobe!"

Chakotay laughed as he watched Kathryn and Pheobe fight. He didn't want to get in the middle so he stayed relatively quiet. "Well you two, I have to be leaving I have to teach a class this afternoon." "Chakotay it was good to meet you, don't be a stranger." Chakotay nodded. "Taste this frosting Chakotay, I'm trying a new recipe." "Did you make it he asked?" Kathryn took a spoonful of frosting and smeared it across Chakotays face. "Actually my sister made it, is it good?"

"Your in for it now Kathryn! Prepare to face the wrath of a former Maqui!"

TBC


	2. HimHer

Chakotay lunged at Kathryn. She knew she was in trouble, but instinct kicked in. She noticed the hose that her sister had used earlier and immediately grabbed it. She held it in front of her stopping Chakotay dead in his tracks.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me Chakotay, I don't have bad aim!"

Chakotay looked at Kathryn and backed away; he grabbed a towel from the kitchen counter and sat on a stool, near the bar.

Kathryn sighed. Unfortunately, she was a little loud and Chakotay heard her. He smiled as he looked at the towel, which was covered in frosting.

Kathryn was putting the cake she had baked in the fridge, when Chakotay pushed her to the floor. He sat directly over her, while Kathryn laughed. He gave her a dimpled grin and then retrieved the frosted towel from behind his back. Kathryn saw the towel, screamed and tried to squirm away. He only increased his grin as he wiped the towel all over Kathryn's face.

Chakotay laughed as he removed the towel from Kathryn's face. He kneeled down next to her and took her hand.

"Truce Kathryn?"

Kathryn's frosted face revealed a grin as she wiped the rest of the frosting off of her face. "You win this time Chakotay but next time you just remember who you are dealing with."

Kathryn walked over to the couch and sat. Chakotay followed. "Not that it's not great to see you Chakotay but why are you here? I haven't seen you or spoke to you in months."

Chakotay smile disappeared. "I was in the neighborhood and I figured that I would drop by."

"You were in the neighborhood, Chakotay my home in Indiana isn't anywhere near your neighborhood."

Chakotay got up and took a few steps toward the window. "What's that supposed to mean Kathryn?"

Kathryn stood up and walked over to Chakotay. "Lets not rehash the past Chakotay, I'll ask again, why are you here?"

He looked deep into her eyes. "Do I need a reason to see my girlfriend?"

Kathryn took a step back from him. "Girlfriend? I haven't been your girlfriend since you left me standing on that transporter alone!"

Chakotay clenched his fists. His blood began to pump harder throughout his body. "So I suppose you treat all of your guests like you treat me, or were I just imagining it when you got all hot and bothered when I was on top of you?"

Kathryn walked over to the door and opened it. "You're leaving now Chakotay!" Chakotay walked over to the opened door and stood in front of Kathryn. "You and I _had _something very special Kathryn something of great value don't throw it away.

"Like you said Chakotay we _had_ something special now leave Chakotay I have to get ready for _my date!_ Chakotay cringed as the door slammed behind him.


	3. Promises Promises

Promises Promises

A year earlier-

The crew had finally made it home. As Kathryn was escorted to her new quarters she noticed the room assignments posted at the door. She saw his name and cringed.

Janeway

Chakotay

She entered her new quarters and sighed. She went over to the replicator and got some coffee and sipped it as she looked out the window. Tears began to fall as she remembered what her future self had told her.

_Seven died in the arms of her husband, Chakotay._

She finished her coffee and retreated to the bedroom, she gasped when the light turned on.

There was only 1 bed. She heard the chime at the door, and then it opened.

It was Chakotay.

tbc


	4. Take it or Leave it

Kathryn stood in the middle of the room with her arms crossed. Chakotay came through the door and immediately saw her.

"Kathryn, I am so glad to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"This is my room Chakotay, and according to the chart outside this is your room also."

Chakotay smiled at her. "Really, so I finally get to be alone with my captain after all of these years?" Kathryn rolled her eyes, walked over to the replicator, and ordered more coffee. Chakotay sensed that their was something wrong and was about to ask about it when she interrupted.

"Honestly Chakotay why are all men the same, I mean they all want exactly the same thing!" "Kathryn I think that's a pretty grey statement, I mean I have waited for you for seven years don't you think I have been rather paitent?"

"All I am saying Chakotay is that I hope that you didn't go behind my back and set all of this up, because if I find out that you did there is going to be real trouble." "Kathryn what on earth are you talking about?"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the bedroom. He tried not to grin but she was angry with him and she was so cute when she was angry. When they got to the bedroom, she opened the door. Chakotay could not help let the smile penetrate through him. "Geez Kathryn you move kind of fast, I'm not that kind of guy." He was rewarded by a push against the wall.

"Chakotay this is serious!" Chakotay could not hold his smile back it only continued to widen. "Like it kind of rough do we?" "Good grief Chakotay this is a serious situation, now please tell me, did you have something to do with this arrangement?"

"No, but I applaud the person who thought of it."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine Kathryn, don't believe me, but when have I ever lied to you?"

Kathryn walked silently back to the kitchen. "Never I guess." "Besides you're with Seven anyway." She had meant to say it under her breath but Chakotay had heard her."

He immediately turned and faced her. "How do you know about Seven and I?"

"The admiral told me, she told me that you two got married, and that she died in your arms."

Chakotay swallowed hard. "Seven and I have only had a few dates Kathryn, and I have only kissed her once, and to be honest she kissed me first."

She didn't know why but that had made her angry. "So I guess that makes it ok then, because she kissed you first, does that mean that you were obligated to return the favor?"

"Kathryn what are you talking about?"

"A kiss is something very personal Chakotay you just don't go around kissing everyone!" Chakotay's smile grew a little and Kathryn bit her bottom lip. He started to laugh. "So that's what this is about." He began to walk over to her. She began to walk backward, slowly.

"Chakotay all I am saying is that." Chakotay was right in front of her. "Yes you were saying."

Then the chime rang. Chakotay growled, and it was Kathryn's turn to smile. "That better not be Tuvok Kathryn. Every time in seven years when I wanted to kiss you it has _always_ been Tuvok.

He went to the door and opened it. A security team stood outside the door.

"Mr. Chakotay?"

"Yes."

"I apologize sir but their has been a mix up with your room. This room was supposed to be for Mr. and Mrs. Paris, and their daughter."

Kathryn heard the whole thing and took a deep breath. She walked over to the team and thanked them. Chakotay could not help notice that she looked relived.

"If you both will follow us, we will show you to your new quarters."

Kathryn arrived to her new quarters alone.

On the other side of the station, Chakotay arrived at his new quarters. When he arrived, he noticed a name under his.

Chakotay

Seven

tbc


	5. You want to what?

You want to what?

Chapter 5

Chakotay shook his head and entered his _new_ quarters. As the door closed behind him he noticed Seven setting in one of the armchairs. She ran over to him and hugged him. 

Chakotay was overwhelmed with the situation and removed her hands and walked around her. Seven was now completely confused as she followed him around their new quarters.

"Chakotay is their a problem. The doctor told me that it is customary for you to greet your mate when he arrives home."

Chakotay sat down and sighed. He removed his boots and looked up at Seven. "What else did the doctor tell you Seven?"

Seven sat on the couch and proceeded to explain what the doctor had told her. Seven offered him some herbal tea and he accepted. He was just beginning to relax when Seven began snuggling close to him.

She looked at him deeply and then began kissing his neck. Chakotay jumped up immediately and Seven was surprised by his reaction. "Seven I…"

"I am sorry Chakotay you are not yet ready, Do not worry I can wait."

Chakotay looked at Seven as his eyebrows lifted. "Wait for what Seven." "Till you are ready to perform Chakotay, according to my research that is the next step in our relationship."

When Chakotay heard that statement he had to remind his brain to breathe, because suddenly he was choking. After he had regained some air in his lungs he calmly sat down and looked at Seven.

"Seven, I appreciate you doing so much research on this topic but there are other things that one must do before they… well before they" he struggled to find the word his was looking for, but Seven blurted it out anyway. "You mean sex?" 

Chakotay couldn't remember the last time he had blushed but he was certain that he was doing it now. He took a deep breathe and tried to explain what should occur before sex.

Seven sat and took notes, making Chakotay even more nervous under the circumstances. After Chakotay had finished Seven marched over to Chakotay sat on his lap and said, "I understand." She then proceeded to kiss his neck and his lips.

Chakotay pulled away again trying to make Seven understand the complexities surrounding sex. Seven began to cry as she ran into the bedroom. He followed her trying to make her understand she covered her face in her pillow and refused to talk to him.

Chakotay now felt guilty. He decided he should give her some space so he left his quarters and decided to go for a walk.

A few hours later, Seven came out of her room her eyes still red from crying and sat down on the couch. She couldn't understand what she did wrong, and she was about to call the doctor and ask him what mistakes she had made when Chakotay came in from his walk.

He saw her and began to apologize for his behavior, He told her that he realized that it must be difficult for her to understand but he was willing to help her under the circumstances. Seven was grateful as she came next to him. "Is it all right Chakotay if I give you a hug?"

"Of course Seven," He wrapped his arms around her. She released her hold on him and proceeded to walk away when Chakotay grabbed her arm, and pulled her back. This time he tenderly kissed her lips. Seven responded to his touch and carefully deepened the kiss. When they finally broke away, Chakotay knew that he had gone too far, however Seven wasn't so easily convinced. She went to the bedroom and waited for Chakotay. 

But he didn't follow her; he complained of a headache and told her that he needed to go see the doctor. Seven responded with an "ok lover I will see you when you get back and then we can proceed to have a baby." 

Chakotay was just to the door when he heard her say "that's why I reserved this room and this bed for us, lover."

When he got outside the door he ran toward the turbo lift and didn't look back. He sat on the floor and rubbed his head. He felt queasy and lightheaded. He didn't dare to go back to his quarters. 

As the lift opened he walked down the corridor and stopped. He rang the chime and waited. 


	6. Chapter 6

Kathryn heard the chime and headed toward the door. When it opened she was surprised to see Chakotay. She invited him in and saw that he was rather flustered.

"Chakotay are you ill, you look pretty bad."

"That's putting it mildly. Kathryn I need to talk to you. I have a problem and I think that I need your help with it."

Kathryn sat and listened to her friend, but when he got to the part about him and Seven having children, she put her head down covered her face and tired not to laugh. She failed. She laughed so hard she fell off the chair.

Chakotay watched puzzled by her reaction. "Kathryn this is serious, she called me her lover!" Kathryn laughed only intensified as she tried to catch her breath. "Oh Chakotay how are you ever going to smile and dimple your way out of this one."

Chakotay got a little defensive and Kathryn took advantage of it. "Serves you right Chakotay after all you were going out with the queen of perfection. Which makes me wonder if she will guide you through the entire… exercise?"

Chakotay began coughing again as Kathryn's laughter continued. "Kathryn I could really use your help here, what am I going to do?"

Kathryn stood up and attempted to walk over to him seriously. "Well Chakotay you could always tell her that you have problems in that area."

Chakotay stood up and faced Kathryn. "Kathryn I can assure you I have no _problems_ when it comes to that area! I have had enough experience to understand what…

Kathryn couldn't help but to start laughing again. "Chakotay is you could only see your face, your blushing I have never seen you blush before!"

"Actually you have Kathryn, remember the time that Q came to you and asked if you would have his child. I remember blushing when you told me that, in fact I blushed even more when you put your hand on my face. Then Q showed up, again."

"I forgot about that. We had a lot of adventures out there in the delta quadrant didn't we Chakotay?"

"We defiantly had our share of laughs, and sorrows." They continued to reminisce until they were interrupted by a chime at the door.

Kathryn rolled her eyes "Come in."

In strolled seven she walked over to Chakotay and gave him a long leering kiss. Chakotay struggled to get away from her.

Kathryn bit her lip, and spoke softly.

"Seven, Seven, SEVEN!"

Seven broke her grip on Chakotay and looked at Kathryn. "I have come to see if you are ready my lover Chakotay, I have been waiting patiently for you!"

Chakotay felt his heart stop beating, as he collapsed in the chair. The last thing he remembered was Kathryn telling him that help was on the way.

Two days later Chakotay was finally feeling better. However the doctor had made a discovery as to why he had collapsed. When he heard that he had several drugs in his system, to make him perform better, he nearly passed out again.

The doctor and Chakotay both knew who had given him the drugs.

It had been Seven.


	7. Trying to make it right

Trying to make it right

Cpt7

Chakotay and the doctor both went to see Seven shortly after their discovery. The doctor blamed himself for letting Seven think that her behavior was a)rational and b) acceptable. Chakotay was silent as they reached his quarters.

Seven sat on the bed unaware that she had done something wrong. In her mind Chakotay would come back to her and they would begin their life together. She imagined the day when they would get married and grow old together. Buy a house in the city and raise a family. But mostly be happy together for the rest of their lives. And the most important of all, strive for perfection in her humanity.

Chakotay sat on the couch as he thought about what he was going to say and do. He never expected this and frankly he didn't know what he was going to do. Sensing his hesitation the doctor called out to Seven.

"Seven could you come out here please?"

Seven strolled out of the bedroom pleased. She saw Chakotay on the couch and proceeded to join him. The doctor anticipated it and stopped her mid stride.

"Seven I think you misunderstood our conversation about relationships. What you did to Chakotay was completely unacceptable."

Seven looked at the doctor "Explain, I have followed all of your steps to perfection, however the result was not perfection so I took matters into my own hands to solve the problem."

Chakotay shook his head and continued to watch the floor.

The doctor continued. "You could have hurt Chakotay or worse you could have poisoned him! He has been unconscious for two days!"

"I was unaware of his condition doctor why did you not inform me? I had a right to know as his partner as his mate he is mine!"

Chakotay had heard enough. "Seven I understand that this is all new to you, but you and I are completely wrong for one another. You deserve someone who can give you the time and attention that you require. When we leave tomorrow I will go with you and get you settled with your aunt, and then it's going to be over between us."

Seven began to cry. "I have not fulfilled your needs?" "No, Seven but that is not your fault, it is mine." "I do not understand, but I thank you for telling me." The doctor took her hand, "don't worry Seven I will help you through this, I will always be there for you, no matter what."

The next day Kathryn arrived at Chakotay's quarters anxious to see him. However when she entered his quarters she had found that he had already left.

As she was walking down the corridor she heard one of the crew chatting about Chakotay and Seven leaving for Scandinavia together. Kathryn could hardly believe her ears, after everything that Seven had done to him. Kathryn got on the transporter and transported back to Indiana. She was determined to not think about this ever again. And she was happy about her decision. All of these memories will stay out here, she thought.

As Pheobe walked to her mom's house she thought of the sights that were awaiting her when she got home. Her sister and Chakotay were probably cuddling together or making dinner reservations at a nearby restaurant. Or they had already eloped.

As she slid the screen door open, a strange silence filled the house. "Kathryn I'm home!" No one answered. She walked up the flight of stairs, and knocked on Kathryn's bedroom door. She heard the shower and went back downstairs to start on the last minute preparations for the neighbors BBQ.

Kathryn came downstairs dressed in a white shirt and jeans, with her hair in a ponytail. She smiled at Pheobe who was putting the finishing touches on the salad.

Pheobe smiled and looked around. "Where's Chakotay?" Kathryn smirked, "I really don't know and I really don't care." "But I thought that you two would be going out tonight, maybe even getting married by morning."

Kathryn laughed out loud. "Pheobe you have got to be kidding! Chakotay and I are friends and after today I honestly can say we might not even be friends."

"But you two were so happy when I left, what did you do Kathryn to change that, you didn't try to poison him with your cooking did you?"

Kathryn merely laughed. "My date should be here soon Phoebe, how do I look." Pheobe shook her head, "You look like my silly big sister that is going to regret letting that man go."

Kathryn gave Pheobe one of her death glares, and Pheobe returned the favor. The two of them laughed at one another and then the doorbell rang.

Pheobe walked over to the door, and opened it.

A tall man held some flowers in his hand. "Hi I'm Kathryn's date, my name is Mike. "Please to meet you Mike, I'm Phoebe, please come in."

Kathryn came out of the kitchen when she saw Mike. "Hello Kathryn, these are for you, I know how much you love roses."

"Why thank you Mike, shall we go to the BBQ?"

"Definitely, by the way you look beautiful."

Kathryn smiled as she and Mike walked out the door.

Pheobe closed the door behind them, and wandered back to the kitchen. "I hope you know what you are doing Kathryn."

About a half hour later their was a knock at the door. Pheobe opened it and shook her head.

"Hello Phoebe."

tbc


	8. Changes and Chances

Changes and Chances

Chakotay stepped inside. "I brought some flowers for Kathryn, I hope they make her feel better, where is she?"

"She's at the BBQ Chakotay, with her date."

Chakotays eyes opened wide. "Her date! I thought she was joking just to get rid of me! I can't believe that women, she went on a DATE with another man."

"Chakotay I know that you are upset."

Chakotay eyes lit up like firecrackers, "who is this guy anyway?"

"Look Chakotay I really don't want to get in the middle of this situation all I know is that her date came to pick her up and they went to the BBQ an hour ago."

Chakotay walked over to her and growled. Pheobe turned her head and looked Chakotay dead in the eyes. "Did you just growl at me? Is that the retort that you had whenever Kathryn gave you the death glare?"

Pheobe began to laugh as Chakotays face softened. "Honestly I don't know how you put up with my sister for seven years, and returned back to Earth in one piece.

"I'm sorry Pheobe I don't know what got into me. You're the last person I should be angry with, besides you should know better than anyone how your sister is."

"If that's not the truth I don't know what is. Come on Chakotay lets go the BBQ, would you help me with the salad?"

Chakotay took the salad as they headed to the door.

Kathryn had been enjoying the food and the atmosphere of the party. She and her date had been laughing and talking and enjoying the punch. Kathryn had polished off glass after glass, and was getting more relaxed every second.

She sat down on the bench next to Mike and whispered something in his ear. Mike turned to her, and looked her deep in the eyes. "Are you sure Kathryn?"

Kathryn rested her head against his shoulder, "positive."

Pheobe and Chakotay arrived at the BBQ together and everyone's head turned. Pheobe looked around and stopped. "This is Chakotay, a friend of mine I hope that you will all make him feel welcome."

One of the neighbors came over to Pheobe and whispered in her ear, "Congratulations Pheobe you finally found a great looking man, does he have a brother." Pheobe shook her head; he is just a friend of mine."

"Right Pheobe a friend."

"He is."

The neighbor looked over Chakotay one last time, smiled at Pheobe and said, "sure he is."

"What was that about Pheobe?" "Nothing Chakotay my neighbor just thinks that you and I are well, better FRIENDS then we are."

Chakotay grinned at the expression and followed Pheobe over to the food table. "Let's just say in a town this size gossip comes and goes on a daily basis." Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed Kathryn on the bench with Mike. "Excuse me Chakotay."

Pheobe hurried over to her sister. "Kathryn are you ok?" Mike laid her down on the bench, and took Phoebe's hand. "I think she had too much to drink tonight. "Did she drink the punch?" "Yup, she also told me that when we got home she was planning on taking me to bed." Pheobe giggled, "Kathryn never could hold her liquor, I should take her home."

Chakotay mingled with some of the guests, who surprisingly thought that Pheobe and he were an item. Chakotay nearly died when one of the older ladies came over and asked them if they had set the date for having kids."

Chakotay gave her a smile, and remembered what Pheobe had said about gossip. He turned to her and said, "Theirs one in the oven right now."

He laughed when the women frantically ran back to the others to share the news. He went back to his drink enjoying every last sip.

Mike was just in the process of leaving, when he thought he recognized someone. He turned his head, and smiled. He walked over to Chakotay and Chakotay nearly dropped his drink on the ground.

"Ayela, is that you?"

"Chakotay long time no see."

"Mike what are you doing here?"

"I came with my date, but she wasn't feeling well so she left."

Chakotay's blood ran cold. He gritted his teeth. "Did you come here with Kathryn?"

"How did you know that?"

The next thing that Chakotay knew he had thrown Mike into the picnic table. Mike put up at fight and punched him back. The two of them fought with one another until they both ended up in the duck pond at the bottom of the hill. They were still screaming and fighting with one another when Pheobe came racing down the hill.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

Chakotay and Mike both took a breath and looked at one another. Mike's nose was bleeding and Chakotay's shirt was torn. Both men looked at one another and started to laugh.

"Would someone care to let me in on the joke, asked Pheobe?

The two men walked out of the duck pond together, completely soaked and dirty. "Come on you two lets get you both home." Both men climbed up the hill attempting to sing. Pheobe shook her head as she got them both in the car.

As Pheobe was getting into the car one of the neighbors came over and congratulated her. She asked her what she was talking about and the women put her hand on Pheobe's belly and started to talk to it. Pheobe closed the door looked at a drunk Chakotay and Mike and couldn't help but laugh. The two of them were slouched together, and already snoring.

When Pheobe got home, she asked her mother to help her with the luggage. Gretchen looked at her daughter took one step on the porch looked into Pheobe's car and couldn't help but laugh. She turned to Pheobe and said only one word. "Punch?" Pheobe nodded as they both went to the car and got the luggage out.

The next morning Kathryn awoke with a terrible headache. She rolled over and stretched. She vaguely remembered the BBQ, and the punch. And her date. Her date who was her date, she couldn't remember. She put her hand on her head and walked into her bathroom. Standing in her bathroom was Chakotay, in a towel, holding his head. Kathryn walked out of the bathroom back to her room, sat on the bed and then realized that Chakotay was standing in her bathroom. She quickly walked back to the bathroom shook her head and said, "Chaktoay?"

Chakotay looked over to Kathryn and had pretty much the same expression on his face. The two of them began to laugh, completely confused by everything. As both of them began to get their bearings back, Kathryn and Chakotay both sat on the floor and talked about what they had remembered from the night before. Between the two of them they didn't have much.

Downstairs, Gretchen was leaving to go shopping, while Pheobe put the finishing touches on breakfast. As she was putting the last pancake on the plate she heard a groan come from the living room.

Pheobe shook her head and walked over to Mike who was on the couch.

Mike was still in a fog. Pheobe put another cold towel on Mike's head, as Mike grabbed her arm.

"Where am I?"

Pheobe took his hand, "at the Janeway house." Mike closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Pheobe went upstairs to check on Kathryn. When she didn't see her in her room, she noticed that the door to the bathroom was closed. She went further down the hall to check on her other patient. But that room was vacant as well. She marched herself back to the kitchen smiling all the way down the stairs.

TBC


	9. And another one bites the dust

And another one bites the dust

Pt9

Kathryn sat on the bathroom floor laughing at herself. She found herself watching Chakotay as he attempted to shave. He couldn't seem to realize that the cream that he was trying to use was actually a moisturizing cream that penetrated the skin on impact. But she was amused by his confused, therefore not letting him in on the joke.

"What the hell?" Kathryn could no longer contain her laughter; it came bubbling toward the surface. She got off the floor and walked over to Chakotay took the bottle away from him, and showed him the bottle. Chakotay was now thoroughly embarrassed.

Kathryn walked over to the tub and retrieved a bottle of mango passion shaving cream put some in her hand and walked back over to Chakotay. She smeared the cream over his face attempting to help him.

Chakotay didn't know what had snapped inside of him. Maybe the effects of the punch from the night before had finally started to wear off, maybe it was the company. The only thing that he realized at that moment was it was her and it had always been her.

He dropped the razor in the sink, and picked her up and set her on the counter. He looked at her surprised look, and took advantage of the situation. His lips descended on hers. He meant it to be a very light kiss, but when she wrapped her arms around him, he couldn't stop. He needed her.

Kathryn broke contact with him. She pushed him slightly away. "I hate you. I hate that you can smile at me and break me down this way, I hate the fact that when you smile at me, I want to be closer to you." Chakotay smiled at her as she continued. "But mostly I hate that you got shaving cream all over me. His lips captured hers as she kissed her neck he whispered in her ear, "I told you never mess with a former Maqui."

Downstairs Mike had finally awoke and was somewhat conscious. He walked into the kitchen and sat in one of the chairs in the dinning room. Pheobe looked up from chopping up fruit and smiled.

"Feeling better?"

"Sort of, what the hell happened last night?"

Pheobe decided to egg him on. "You and I made went to the BBQ came back here and made wild passionate love to one another, and then you fell on the couch unconscious."

Mike's head went straight up.

"I was kidding Mike, you drank the punch, and you _never_ drink the punch!"

"Thanks I will remember that! Where is everyone?"

"Mom went out to do some errands, and my sister is still upstairs asleep."

Mike felt daring so he smiled. "So we are all alone in this huge house, and after last night I don't think I could get enough of you."

Pheobe grinned at him. She put the chopped fruit in a bowl, and looked him dead in his eyes. "If you could only handle it."

"Was that a challenge Pheobe?"

Pheobe walked to the other side of the table. She placed the fruit in the center and walked back over to him. "That was anything that you want it to be." Now if you will excuse me I need to check on my sister."

Pheobe walked up the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door. "Kathryn are you ok?"

Silence-

"Kathryn?"

"I'm fine Pheobe, I will go down, I mean be done in a second."

"Ok, breakfast is ready."

Pheobe began to walk away from the door, when she heard two voices inside the bathroom begin to laugh.

"About time for those two to finally get together."

Inside the bathroom Chakotay and Kathryn were sprawled in bathroom towels and mango shaving cream. Chakotay looked at Kathryn and laughed. She was completely covered. TBC


	10. The End

Pt10

Chakotay took Kathryn's hand as she attempted to get off the floor. He looked at her with his deep eyes regretting the day that he had thought he didn't love her.

"Chakotay are you all right?

"Kathryn we still need to talk about our situation. I want you to know that I left with Seven because I was trying to help her, not because I was in love with her. Honestly when she and I had that conversation about sex, I felt like was talking to a teenager, not an adult."

"Chakotay can we just forget it please, as long as you are sure that you really want to be with me and no one else."

"Woman, you are going to be the death of me, after every alien attack after ever gesture that we made to one another for seven years, you think that I don't want to be with you?"

He gave her a hug and a kiss as they headed downstairs.

Pheobe was already serving breakfast to Mike when Chakotay and Kathryn came downstairs. She smiled at her sister, and shook her head. Pheobe served the rest of them and then they all sat down to eat at the table.

Pheobe laughed when she saw Kathryn's eyes open wide. She knew what was going on under the table between the two of them. She gave Mike a little wink, Mike looked at Chakotay, Chakotay looked at Kathryn and then they all stared laughing.

"So Chakotay I heard an interesting rumor yesterday."

Chakotay looked up from his pancakes, "really what was it?"

"It seems that I have something in the oven."

Chakotay laughed so hard he nearly fell off his chair; Kathryn and Mike were clueless about the joke, until later when she told them the whole story.

6 months later-

Kathryn and Chakotay got married in Indiana during the winter. The ceremony was attended by almost all of the crew from voyager and a few family members. Kathryn and Chakotay were finishing their wine when Mike came up to microphone to give his congratulations to them both.

Pheobe followed with her congratulations. She went back to her chair and sat next to Mike. Mike went over to say something to Chakotay The two of them smiled and shook hands.

Chakotay went up to the stage and introduced his friend.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to introduce you to my friend Mike. He would like to say something for all of us to hear, before my bride and I go on our honeymoon."

Mike looked at the crowd. As everyone was silent.

He walked down the stage and kneeled next to Pheobe.

He smiled at her and took her hand. "Pheobe will you marry me?"

The End- OR IS IT?


End file.
